Executioner's Verdict
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: This is the story of two starcrossed lovers. In the world where despair and greed within everyone's hearts, who knows there's still such thing as 'the one' Too bad, they realised it too late. Maybe then, they're still soulmates. First AoT fanfic with secret characters. OOC and timely AU. R&R.


Hello, dear readers. I apologise for the sudden delay of my longer oneshot. Really, this is unexpected. My life was very hard for me, and I think I have depression. However, I don't want to go to any medical people because… just because.

I am really sad for no reason, and there's no other thought I have in my mind but a pessimistic one about me to be non-existent in order for the others to be happy. I know it's just my thought. I am aware that this is not the case, and last month I almost did just that. I had talked to my friend about this, and to tell you the truth, I have never felt the extreme urge to pray for a heavy rain, just for me not to be able to meet with her.

Right now, my haywire of emotions is still manageable, and hopefully I could keep up. I am currently in love with this series because of its philosophy. Not the cannibalism part, but the thought of choosing one path without any regrets – yes this is basically the point of the whole series, not just Levi. I am also too moved with one of my favorites – Will Last Forever by Akdong Musician. It is very moving, that my very own was shock to the very core, into the point when I started crying for five hours straight. I pretty much think that this is very superficial as I am very sad (and possibly ignited with depression), but I have a long history of self-loathing since I was a competitive elementary student.

Don't worry, I am good enough to continue my longer fics, as well as write oneshots like this one. Since this is probably the last time for me being sad, I had pushed my muse to write the saddest fic (for now).

Kindly read this well, as there are several ambiguous parts indirectly indicating separated clues for the secret characters in the story. So the question here: who are the people being described here, is there a pairing indicated?

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyōjin is currently on the works originally made by its own mangaka, Isayama Hajime.

ooOoo

 **Executioner's Verdict**

ooOoo

" _Hey, come here."_

"… _I – I've been thinking… "_

"…"

"…"

" _Stop thinking depressing thoughts. Look on the path's ahead of you. You cannot fail humanity's future for a measly childish dilly-dally. Right now, focus on what we are right now."_

"… _I'll not fail you."_

"… _I know."_

That was their last conversation.

Yes, for humanity.

This marked the day of the most important event. Those dedicated people who had chosen to surrender their lives for exchange of sharp blades of devoted hearts to achieve their lifelong desires, those chosen souls who wore their symbols of darkened ways and viciously violent face-to-face combat to achieve the white clouds and clear skies of freedom, those honoured martyrs who proudly showed their camouflaged cloaks as their mouths exhumed the crimson of their bravery against the hands of their mortal enemy. They are the ones who shed their hopes to strip their cowardliness to serve as their strength to fight this shame they called walls of imprisonment.

 _And now, the sweet success._

At last, at last.

They're free.

All of them shed tears, those tears they had long neglected, tears for their relieved nerves, tears for their lost comrades, tears for their last victory.

All, but one.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

There were three strikes of wood. And everyone knew the verdict.

It's sad, cruel, and inhumane. This person is the most important for their cumulative success. This person might have done guttural and utterly disgusting to tarnish the Military's name. This person might be too self-centric to prove themselves that they are not dependent. This person might not be socially-inclined to the Walls' norms. But isn't he, as an important figure for the war, enough?

No.

Not for them.

Not for the royalty. Not for those who held the most important money-makers in the society. Not for those who hold the sacredness of the three important walls. Not for those who bore the insignia of their innermost Military. And not for those who wanted their lives to be intact.

Life is unfair.

" _Stop being optimistic, life is not full of ideals your childhood had brought in. Sometimes, it takes one to insinuate change. But not everyone can."_

" _Is that how you grow up?"_

"… _As much as I wanted to say yes, it is unfortunate for me to understand it."_

"… _Haha."_

"… _Shut it."_

Even the darkness of the sack over his head could not deter this person's memories. He had already succumbed to the idea of despair since the death of his important person in front of his eyes. He could not help the slight twitch of the corners of his immobile mouth. Now that he thought about it, never any kind of light-heartedness surfaced on his person. All day, all night, must be that… blank.

There was that exception.

It was in the form of two eyes which completely mirrored his personality, that nose which breathed the same name he breathed. That mouth, which he longed to touch, but can no longer.

His eyes watered from that.

Then, that stature. His person exuded aura charismatic enough to draw his attention. Others might think this as repelling, but to this one – it was like a confusing paradox of the saying "opposites attract."

There were several traits which were the same that they couldn't clash if an argument occurred. It was impossibly true. Yet they were totally different enough to distinguish their weaknesses and disabilities, so much that they were like melded fingers of gloves.

While his eyes exuded fiery glare of passionate declaration, the other's was an emblazoned flare of dedicated straightforwardness. Their combination is – as the advanced says – _Fujiwara effect_. Two separate hurricanes, one pulled to another, making the effect stronger. Instead of discouragement, their group seemed to be glued together for the same goal.

Their combination was really unconventional. They were both parallel, they thought their ideals will never cross at a certain point. Never had it noticed by them both, that they never had any disagreements. Yes, they argue here and there, but one close comrade of theirs had pointed out – with a bright-lighted artificial glare reflecting to their eyes – their viewpoints were blatantly similar, if only with different wording.

His shoulders shook with mirth, when he was kicked out of his colourful thoughts.

"Walk faster!"

He huffed indignantly as his ego inflated his pride to make him stand.

But then again, this has happened before. To determine his 'usefulness,' he needs to be battered up. Physically and mentally, he was exhausted. Not only that, but the raging tornado spinning inside his heart from sadness also made this desperation to cling into this one's ideals.

" _Your demise is not pitiable. Compensate it for your goals."_ This drove him forth, even in this time of his lonesome.

Really, he is his shadow.

But when he said it to the other on that fated day, he was deflected, when all of the sudden, an expression unreadable to one's eye had shown, realising at that moment that it was only presented just for him.

" _You really are thick-headed, aren't you?"_

Even in the state of bleak-red haze, he managed to see the other's two dips from each of his cheeks, as well as the warmth of his hand clutching his own to keep from the fleeting sense of fatigue.

And even in the state of his self-failure, he didn't fail to miss the final parting words of the one who returned his feelings, as he was forcefully pushed to a sturdy tree branch, away from the unkempt embers from a grenade he mysteriously brought.

" _I adore you more than you think… my soulmate."_

In the end, their paths never had crossed.

They were still parallel.

"We really are soulmates, aren't we?"

A mirthless teardrop flown, as the dark sack he had worn was forcefully grazed upon his cheeks.

He saw the blue sky expanding outwards, past the non-existent walls, past the horizon, past the sorrowful faces of his fellow squad whom were wearing their cape and insignia. One of them was crying rivers and eyes rimmed with sleepless night and pitifully more since the last decision. Another one had shown the agony from last, as well, and couldn't seem to do anything anymore, as if this one was already drained. The more faces he looked, the more feeling of emptiness piled within his own.

In the haze of overall mournful sadness filled, however, one cloaked stranger slowly walked his line of vision as he followed it with his eyes. The figure still walked silently, the wind bellowed the green cloak, revealing the insignia of the team he dedicated his heart into. He still followed it when it took centre and walked in front.

He was forced to kneel and lay his neck to the merciless blade with its steel as sharp as the blades which were once used to the oppressed enigma.

 _Ah, the irony._

The cloaked figure stopped an inch in front of his eventual eviction. And at that time, all words flown by the wind until they were mummed hush to his ears. The hood of the cloak pushed behind, revealing the face of the one who could free him from this cruel world.

So this is how people call as life flashing before his eyes.

He smiled as if he never smiled before.

He knew what was happening before him. He knew he was being shamed by the noblemen with dirty hands and stubby chins and bulging stomachs. He knew he was judged by the busy-idiot who only served as public decoration of uniforms and badges. He knew he was cried upon by those people whom he had encountered before.

But, none of them mattered. His presence outshined the sporadic atmosphere – despite of the clear skies and nice weather. None of them mattered if this person is kneeling too, saluting him, and opened his parcel for him.

A welcoming gift.

Another green cloak with a similar symbol.

And a light-hearted smile.

" _You did a good job. I'm very proud of you."_

As the final seconds ticked, and the blade made way, his closed his eyes with his smile intact.

Finally.

Their lives would meet, once again.

" _I'm back… my soulmate."_

ooOoo

Please excuse my writing style I scraped from my mind. I promise I will improve. I don't mind criticisms, though. If you want to say something, kindly review. There is always a mouth for everyone, after all.

Who are they? You can guess. The possibilities are endless.

Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
